Computer systems include processors that are operable to retrieve, process, and store data in memory devices. The memory devices used in computer systems include different kinds of memory devices, where the differing types of memory devices typically have different capabilities and operating characteristics. The type of memory device used in a particular system is selected in accordance with the requirements of a particular application of the computer system. For example, some system designs require the ability to write and read data to and from non-volatile memory locations. However, some memory device solutions (such as electrically erasable read-only memories) are unsuited for some applications due to increased cost and decreased performance characteristics.